The Way Home
by thesleepingsiren
Summary: When Percy Jackson, abused and terrified, showed up at Camp Half Blood, it was clear he would never feel safe there. Whenever a man would enter the room, he'd immediately flinch away. Knowing there is no better option, Artemis takes him in as the first male hunter.


Chapter One

Silena shifted on her feet, attempting to work up the courage to actually open the door. It wasn't as if she didn't know who was behind it—in fact, she knew exactly who was behind it—but she feared for his reaction.

The five-year-old boy had appeared at the edge of Camp Half Blood last night, during her watch. He could barely stand, let alone run, but he had sprinted up the hill. Monsters upon monsters had been chasing him, hoards of hellhounds and the Furies themselves were only a fraction.

It was a miracle he had even made it to camp, likely the work of the gods. The monsters had dispersed the second he had entered the borders, and it was unclear whether they were angry or not. The Furies had seemed almost, happy? As if a mission had been completed.

Even that was not the weirdest part of his arrival, if possible. The second he had passed the border, he had collapsed into Silena's arms, not waking for three hours.

He was a feather in her arms, bruises covering where the scars and gashes didn't. A myriad of a destroyed childhood lay in her arms, and she had no idea how to help him.

Since then, she had watched over him. She felt a pull to him, to help him.

She and Marcus, a child of Apollo, had been waiting for him to wake, as Marcus tended to his injuries.

When he did, it was far worse than they could have expected. The five-year-old's bones turned to jelly, his breathing quick and hands shaking. When the demigod reached towards him, he flinched as tears began to silently spill.

The daughter of Aphrodite had immediately taken action, shoving Marcus out and attempting to calm the boy.

She approached him, sitting on the floor next to his bed as she whispered soothing words. She knew better than to get closer, she wouldn't startle him anymore than he already was. She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in support.

"You're safe here," she repeated over and over until the words were no longer words. "I won't hurt you."

Suddenly the boy was nestled into her arms, crying softly. "I miss my mom," he whispered.

Silena nearly broke into tears. Whatever this boy had been through had been too much for anyone to handle; she didn't even know what to say.

"Will I have to go back?" his voice broke as he muttered the words.

"Never," she vowed, eyes steely. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

He nodded softly before turning to face her. "I'm Percy," he murmured, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled softly. "Silena," she replied before continuing. "You're in Camp Half Blood now. You'll never have to do anything you don't want to."

"What's that?" he asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" she asked.

He nodded weakly. "Mama would tell me about them when Gabe wasn't there," he said softly.

Silena winced at the mention of the man's name, noticing the boy did too. She didn't press it. "They're real, and they often have kids with mortals, half-god and half-human, or demigods. We're demigods."

For his credit, he didn't seem fazed. "My dad is a god?"

She nodded. "Someday he'll claim you, acknowledging you as his child."

Percy frowned, his face scrunching up. "I don't want him to," he replied. "He left me and mama."

Silena wanted to protest, to assure him that his father loved him, before realizing she wasn't even sure if he did. The gods were unreliable parents at best, and he may never claim him in the first place.

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. Percy collapsed into her arms, Silena pulling him close.

"It's Chiron," the centaur said through the door.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked to the boy. "I swear he won't hurt you." Her eyes were fierce, filled with promise.

"Promise?" he whispered, shifting so he was the furthest from the door but still next to Silena.

"I promise."

He nodded as Silena wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Come in," she called, the door soon opening as the centaur wheeled in.

A distressed smile graced his face as he saw the two together, glad to see the boy had found solace in someone. "Hello Silena," he commented, glancing to Percy for a second smiling.

"Percy," he supplied softly.

"Hello Percy," he continued. "My name is Chiron, and I am the director of Camp Half Blood. After hearing from Marcus what happened between you, I have a possible proposition." He made sure not to move from the doorframe. "Unfortunately, it is very," he paused, searching for the word. "Complicated," he settled. "I have to confirm that you cannot stay here, Percy."

Silena squeezed his shoulder as the boy shrunk, knowing what he had to ask.

Percy shook his head relentlessly and Silena glared at the centaur. She may have understood, but she would not stand for it.

"Chiron," she growled, voice even. "I don't think it's important."

He sighed. "I fear Artemis won't understand why she needs to take him in without hearing his story."

The demigoddess bit her lip, looking to the shattered boy next to her. "She can meet him instead."

Percy tugged on her sleeve. "Why is he speaking so fancy?" he asked, eyes darting between the two. "Artemis a goddess, right? Mama said she doesn't like men."

"Chiron is centuries old," Silena clarified. "And she doesn't, usually. She has a group of girls called the Hunt, who all swear off men," she explained. "But despite that, Chiron thinks she may be able to take you in. You wouldn't have to be around men."

His eyes were wide, looking up at her with hope and promise. "No more Gabe? Or Eddie? No more anybody?"

Her grip instinctively tightened on him but she nodded. "You'd be protected forever."

Silena looked to Chiron. "She has to understand."

He nodded worriedly, but nodded. "I'll contact the gods," he said before wheeling away, closing the door behind him.

Percy looked up to her, head tilted in confusion.

"He's going to ask Artemis if she'll let you join her Hunt," she explained. "She and her Hunt despise men, but…" she trailed off, searching for the words. "You're an exception."

He nodded, looking at his toes. "Will they be mean to me?"

She ran a hand through his hair. "No," she promised. "If Artemis accepts you into the Hunt, she'll make sure they won't."

Large doe eyes turned to Silena. "Will you be there?" he asked, his voice uneven.

The daughter of Aphrodite hesitated. She had considered it before, but could never make up her mind. She didn't know if she wanted to be immortal, and her run-ins with the hunt hadn't been amicable, to say the least.

But she knew they were a true family. Artemis loved each and every one of her hunters, and they were the closest of sisters. She longed for that. Her siblings were so different from her, most more interested in breaking hearts than love.

It was only when Percy poked her that she realized how long she'd been caught in her own head. "Silena?" he asked softly.

She looked down to the boy, her mind made up at his concerned face. He needed her there, and she would be there for him. She promised, after all. "Yeah, I will."

His eyes brightened, a grin spreading across his face, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

A silver glow filled the room, the distinct smell of pine filling the room. As the glow dissipated, the twelve-year-old form of the goddess of the hunt sat calmly a few paces away from the two.

The boy buried his head in Silena's shoulder. "Percy, this is Artemis," she informed.

He looked up worriedly, taking in the goddess in front of him. "Lady Artemis," he murmured, but the goddess' keen hearing picked it up.

"Hello Percy," she replied calmly, silver eyes analyzing him, empathy shining through. "Do not worry, I will never hurt you."

His eyes met Silena's, who nodded, confirming her words.

The goddess watched the interaction carefully, realizing the bond that had grown between the two. "May I examine you?" she asked. "I do not have my brother's power, but I can still heal."

The boy, without looking to Silena, inched forward slowly. Artemis held him at an arm's length, giving him the space to flee if he felt unsafe.

He glowed silver for a moment, before spots of black began to expand around his body. The goddess' eyes grew wide, her mind made up.

"Percy, if you join my Hunt, you must promise to treat my hunters with respect. They have also had terrible experiences with men, and will likely keep their distance, but we are a family. They will learn to accept you in time."

Percy nodded, a grin beginning to form on his face. "I can join?"

She smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Yes, Percy, you can join. The first male in my Hunt."

His grin grew wider before he turned back to Silena, frowning.

"Silena, would you like to join the Hunt?" The goddess offered, bringing the grin back to Percy's face.

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded in response.

"Repeat after me: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

She did. "I accept this pledge," Artemis confirmed as Silena glowed an ethereal silver as power coursed through her veins.

Percy watched her in awe before looking to Artemis in confusion. Had she just sworn off his company?

The goddess shook her head. "The oath does not apply to friendship, although it is worded that way. It's only romantic love."

"Do I need to take it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, one must be over ten to take the oath. And only the Fates know if you will even wish to stay with us in the future."

Percy looked contemplative before nodding. He made his way back to Silena, the goddess smiling as she left his arms.

"Are you ready to meet your family?"

The male hunter nodded, for once feeling hopeful for the future.

* * *

 **A new story, finally! Updates may be few and far between, but hopefully soon!**


End file.
